mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
List of multiplayer maps
These are scenarios in Heroes of Might and Magic that are counted as well balanced maps designed for competitive hot-seat, LAN or online play. They can be also used for human vs AI playing. Heroes of Might and Magic IV *After the Flood *Agathon *Battle for the Pine Barrens *Barbarian Duels *Beyond the Bastard's Reach *Charmers' Diplomacy *Coastland Jewels *Confrontation *Dry County Blues *Eruption *Fierce and Furious *Insanity IV *Iopiou *Mud is Browner *Mystic Vale *Pearls and Shells *Phoenix Island *Round the World *Quattro *Unknown Lands Might & Magic: Heroes VI * A Bridge Too Far "If you sit by the river long enough you will see the body of your enemy float by." * Archipelago of the Ancients "A thing lives only as long as the last person who remembers it." * Brave New World "When building a better world... use better stones." * Brimstone’s Gold "Merchant and pirate were for a long time one and the same person." * Broken Alliance "A rich man dies alone. Greed is a jealous friend." * Coast of Intrigue "Talking about bulls is not the same thing as being in the arena." * Cradle of Sorrow "Pleasures are shallow, sorrows deep." * Crater Isle "A fallen lighthouse is more dangerous than a reef." * Creek of Lost Souls "The soul is Asha’s most wonderful gift. It’s a shame so few know how to use it." * Crystal Caves "Crystal rain falls from black clouds." * Dire Strait "Give me a mace and I’ll break a few bones. Give me a loaded caravan, and I’ll break kingdoms." * Elven Woods "The forest will answer you in the way you call to it." * Feuding Duchies "Far from court, far from care." * Fortress of Honour "Until the snake is dead, do not drop the stick." * Isles of Judgment "I’m right because I won." * Maze of Shadows "Count not what is lost but what is left." * Nelsham’s Scar "He laughs at scars who never felt a wound." * Pirate Sea "He who plunders with a little boat is a pirate; he who plunders with a fleet is a conqueror." * Rise to Power "Songs of the brave hero’s death... are written for the champion who slew him." * Silence of the Ancestors "He who listens to the voice of ancestors is like a strong tree; he who turns a deaf ear is like a twig in the wind." * The Anniversary "Dedicated to Jon van Caneghem and the people of New World Computing." * The Dark Realm "Better to light a candle, than to curse the darkness." * The Elemental Web "When spider webs unite, they can tie up a lion." * The Glacier "Warm a frozen snake and it will be the first to bite you." * The Lost City "One sturdy house is worth a hundred in ruins." * The Wheel of Hate "Hate is like a wagon wheel. When armies march it turns." * To Reign in Hell "Hell is a peaceful place... for those who do not live there." * Tree of Plenty "Magic and wonders and abundant. It’s the hero that is rare." * Warlords of Xeen'' "Dedicated to all the fans of Might & Magic."'' Category: Map Lists Category:Heroes IV Category:Heroes VI